Her Hectic Life!
by AnimeInfection
Summary: He left? Who cares? Amu, your better than that! Your a superstar! He's a violinist... A hot one I suppose, but your better than that! 'That was suppose to make me feel better'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me amethyst~! I hope you guys enjoy my story~!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara... (;_;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her new life begins<strong>_

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>His blue midnight shining hair and his lovely calm eyes are filled with Love, Desire and Lust.<p>

I remember the way he held me protectively and gently that night, like he didn't want to hurt me. His kisses were as sweet as the sweetest chocolate I've ever tasted, and we melted into each other's arms.

I loved the way he gets jealous, I loved the way he gets perverted and I love the way he was so honest and caring for others around him. He always thought of other people other than himself.

He said I was his and his only. He said that he will never leave my side and he said that he loves me... But I'm not so sure anymore.

He left me alone, once again. He said he was coming back, but I doubt it he will. He probably got tired of me and left, maybe that's why? I think that's a possibility.

He left me when I was in middle school and he was a senior in high school. That perverted cat told me that he had to go search for his father, and I encouraged him. It was important.

Then he came back when I entered my first year in high school. We were in a relationship for 2 years, but then he left. Just like that. He didn't leave a note or a video or something. He just threw me away.

Now I'm a senior and living in my cold apartment that I had owned years ago when I started High school, and my dear apartment is in Okinawa, so I have to take a train, bus, and another train to reach my school.

I know, it's very hectic in the morning but I'm used to it.

"Amu, come on! We got to go! We'll be late for your first audition~!"

Oh my flippin gosh! It's Yuka! I was too busy thinking about _him _that I forgot what time it is!

I stood up carefully off my bed and remembered that I was only in my towel because I had taken a shower earlier on.

Walking over to my closet, I opened it and grabbed my black ruffled skirt which ended in my mid-thigh, red stockings which stopped just above my knee, my white school shirt with a purple and white striped tie, black vest which I left opened, my black leather fingerless glove and black high heel shoes.

After I had put everything on, which took 5 minutes knowing that I was in a rush, I ran over to my makeup table and put on a little bit of mascara, black eyeliner on my top lash line and white eyeliner on my lower lash line, concealer, pink light rosy blush, lip balm and lip gloss.

Then I grabbed my accecories and bag making sure everything was there. Now I was ready to go.

I opened my door and suddenly I was pushed down with extra weight and giggling.

"Come on Amu!" Yuka squealed pulling me out to the car park roughly, while she locked my door quickly and pushing me into the passenger seat of her Volvo.

"You are seriously going to pay my hospital bills if my arm comes off." I groaned patting my now red arm gently, then glaring at Yuka who was driving 60 miles an hour to the building. I wonder how she kept her driver's license... But I actually wonder how she got it in the first place.

"Whatever! I'm guessing you rushed, because your hair is like a bird's nest woman! Come on hurry were almost there!" Yuka yelled. Not only my arm hurts, so does my ear.

I grabbed my hair brush and straightened the bits that were sticking out of my hair, and finally doing a fishtail braid on the top. I looked at my reflection and smiled. That would do.

After we came to a rough stop, Yuka opened the car door hurriedly, and so did I, then we ran inside while she locked the door from a distance.

I gaped at the sight in front of me, this building was huge! The creamy white bright chandelier was hanging in the top of the place and the people that were there had amazing costumes unlike mine, which was gothic, and the furniture was so extravagant. Really beautiful!

"Hello, and welcome to the Shugo Chara Corp. We are your managers Ran, Miki, Dia and Suu. Every performer is bound to have at least 5 or 6 managers with them. But if they do not want to, they could just have the maximum of 3." The girl who was wearing pink, which looked a lot like a cheer leader's outfit, told us.

"Each manager should have different kinds of talent each. That is the most important rule in this place, because the managers are like role models." She continued, "For example, I am Ran and I am going to teach you about being fit and healthy! Kay'!" The girl cheered happily and I smiled.

A girl with a blue hat and wore an outfit like a painter stepped up, "I am going to teach you about art, like how to draw, paint and etc. I am also going to be your fashion designer!"

"I am going to teach you how to cook perfectly desu~!" A girl with a green dress hugged me like a child would.

"And I am going to teach you how to make people feel different emotions with music and how to shine on stage, they're actually basically the same thing!" The brunette girl smiled at me and I smiled back caringly.

"Don't forget about me, Amu! I am going to teach you about modelling obviously!" Yuka raised her hand jokingly.

I giggled, it seems like my new life is going to be fun!

-Time Skip-

"_Number 18, Number 18 please step into the door."_ The speakers boomed. I said goodbye to my managers and they told me good luck. Right Amu. Get your head in the game!

I walked elegantly, at least I think I did, to the door and opened it with a deep breath in. I walked in and a person handed the microphone to me.

"Hello dear, what's your name?" A pretty lady asked me. If I remember rightly, she's called Mikan Sakura. She's an actress and is playing in a movie called Gakuen Alice.

"Amu Hinamori." I smiled.

I heard an awkward cough, Uh-oh.

"Age and date of birth?" A man asked, he had glasses and was really handsome. I know him! He's Kyoya Ootori, also an actor playing in the new movie called Ouran High School Host Club with 5 other boys.

"17 and February 14." I replied, I seen all of them writing down on their board.

"Okay, so what are you going to do for us today Hinamori-san?" A girl asked. She had shoulder length black hair and a very mature face. Hmmm... I know! She's the new singer and actress Misaki Ayuzawa.

"I am going to sing Love you like a love song." I said, the 4 judges, which only 3 of them I've heard from nodded and signalled me to start.

I took another deep breath in and started to sing.

**It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<br>**

I looked at the judges and seen their eyes go huge. This is a good indication!

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

I twirled into my spot and sang like I had never done before. It felt right. I have to thank _him_ for the inspiration for this song.

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hyptonized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, bab<strong>y

I still love him... I couldn't stop. But I just know that I wasn't going to like the news about him.

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**No one compares**  
><strong>You stand alone, to every record I own<strong>  
><strong>Music to my heart that's what you are<strong>  
><strong>A song that goes on and on<strong>

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>  
><strong>I, I love you like a love song, baby<strong>

**I love you...like a love song...**

The 4 judges stood and clapped while calling loads of people over to meet them. The 4th judge who was wearing a hat and shades smiled at me and I blushed... What's wrong with me?

"Hinamori-san, you pass! We will send your managers the information in email and we will contact you. Thank you very much. You are now a part of the Shugo Chara corp! Congrats! You are now allowed to go!" Mikan-san cheered, I smiled at her like it wasn't big deal, but trust me, inside I am jumping for joy already. I want to do the happy dance so bad now!

So I walked out and I got jumped on once again. Is it Jump on Amu day today?

"Amu-chan! You were amazing! We heard everything in the video!" Ran said, hugging me tightly.

Wait... What video?

"HUH?" I asked confusingly. My managers pointed to the big screen where my performance was being shown and I blushed. They didn't say anything about a recording!

"Awwww, Amu-chan is embarrassed! Well you don't need to because there are people from different companies here so, they could see your performance and invite you! Oh and they told us this was being aired everywhere by the way desu~!" Sue said.

"Erm... guys... could we continue this later, cause look." Miki pointed to the crowd of people who were looking at me like I'm some special meat that they would like to eat, and that can never be good.

"1... 2... 3... RUN!" We ran to the parking lot and got into Yuka's Volvo while being chased by people.

This is worst than travelling from Okinawa to Tokyo!

* * *

><p><strong>And now I am off to make the second chapter! Happy dance! \('.'\) ('.')/ ~('.')~**


	2. Chapter 2

**O-H-M-Y-G-O-S-H! I already have five reviews! I am so happy~! You guys made my day! Now it made extra happy, so for the thanks, I will make chapter 3 & 4 today too! Glad you enjoyed my first one!**

_Thank you reviewers: _**Anonymous, AmuxIkuto foeva, kanxkawaii, Amorous Rose and Ryzxn!**

**I love your reviews~! You guys are awesome! Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara... I don't really get why I have to say this disclaimer -_-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nice to meet you <strong>_

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>~2 weeks had passed~ <strong>(AN: LOL. Get it? 2 weeks had passed and its chapter 2? Hahahaha... Right never mind.)**

The 6 friends told everything in their life little by little when Amu started working for Ran, Miki, Dia, Sue and Yuka. They knew each other's phone numbers, house numbers, age, date of birth and etc. Amu even trusted the 5 of them enough, to tell them about her broken heart and love life, which made the girls furious at the poor boy that they've never even met.

"Amu-Chan! You have to come up with 3 songs by the end of the week!" Dia yelled running through the doors of her apartment.

"Amu-Chan! You have to go to the gym first!" Ran cheered, right behind her.

"Amu! You have photo shoot today!" Yuka squealed.

"Amu-Chan! You have a cooking show to attend after the photo shoot desu~!" Sue shouted.

"Amu-Chan! You have to draw a painting for the charity today!" Miki screamed.

"Amu-Chan~! Amu-Chan~! Amu-Chan~! Amu-ch-"Everybody yelled around her, making the poor pinkette dizzy.

"SHUT UP!" She roared she must be really pissed huh...

"Am-"Glaring at her managers harshly like she's almost saying, 'I'll kill you if you don't stop calling my name.'

"Look. Give me a minute to sort this out. I'll go to the Gym first, then draw the painting for charity, go to the photo shoot, go to the cooking show and finally start making songs, kay'?" The pinkette arranged. Her managers were crying tears of joy being proud of how smart their kid is.

"Right Amu-Chan! Let's go~!" Ran dragged her victim to the car and drove off leaving the 4 managers alone.

"Girls, what should we tell her? We just can't go up to her saying, 'Amu, he's going to be your fake boyfriend so he can get more popular because he's a violinist and people find it boring so he isn't known very well.' But then again we could... and that boring bit will maybe let her feel a tiny bit better." Yuka said. The other girls sighed and shook their heads, that's just plain mean.

"Well we have to say it, or the company that bastard's in will make Amu suffer and be black balled." Dia's fist turned into a ball as black aura was summiting around her.

"Black balled?" Yuka wondered.

"Black balled means that if you were in a bad gossip or anything like that, any companies or records won't allow you to be in their place or have you in any communication with them because you're bad for their company. It's completely rare that this happens desu~!" Sue answered.

Miki and Dia nodded agreeing with Sue. But they can't let their best friend down.

"Then how the hell do we stop it?" Yuka hopped over to a corner and started sulking not wanting to be lectured by Amu when she tells her.

"There's no way you can stop it. Unless Amu was more powerful than the company, but obviously she's not." Miki sweat-dropped when Yuka started to whine, could that woman be really 29? Almost 30 if you think about it.

"Well, I guess we better pack our child's luggage. While we do that we'll also think about ways! It's going to be a long day girls." The brunette encouraged. The others nodded their heads and went off their different ways.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Amu &amp; Ran (14 March: 12:05 pm: Gym) –<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Okay Ran, why are you making me do the impossible?" Amu panted, dropping on her tummy after trying to do push up's for 10 minutes. She hasn't even gotten to 10!<p>

"What are you talking about Amu-Chan? It's easy! Look! I'll show you!" Ran dropped on her tummy then pushed up and she done it 20 times without breaking a sweat. She must be inhuman!

Amu's eyes widened. Those arms must be as strong as a sumo's! "Ok... It's possible for you!"

"Nonsense now come on Amu-Chan! 20 push up's in 10 minutes ready and go!"

The tired pinkette tried to push up as hard as she can, but failing miserably. She growled.

"My damn chicken arms!" hearing a smirk from someone in the door way, the two girls looked and saw it was a boy. He had light brown hair, awesome green eyes and both piercings in his ears and he was leaning on the door frame with a smirk upon his face. He looked kind of hot.

"Kukai Souma at your service m'am and my motto is, help the people who are crap at sports!" The guy laughed jokingly. He was seriously going to get beaten up.

"Amu Hinamori and my motto is, beat up dudes who are stupid." Amu smiled evilly which sent shivers across Kukai's back. He shouldn't have said that.

"Hehehehe, anyways Amu, it's treadmill time!" Ran giggled awkwardly, silently praying for the poor boy's health.

"Well at least it'll be better than that damn push up. Whoever invented that must have been in the shadows too long." Amu muttered darkly while starting up the treadmill, then running.

Kukai walked up to the pinkette who was panting because of the fast speed she was going at.

"So... Are you Google?" Kukai asked out of nowhere.

Amu looked at him oddly and replied with a no.

"I think you are, because you've got everything I'm looking for." Kukai smiled cheekily and Amu's jaw dropped. Was he flirting with her? And he even used a cheesy pick up line!

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again?" The brunette winked while Amu stopped her treadmill and blushed. Seriously?

"My life is so sad and lonely..." The boy sighed.

"Why?" Amu asked,

"Cause you're not in it." Kukai took her hand and kissed it then walked away.

'_Why is my heart pounding? Why am I blushing? Why am I thinking of that weirdo!' _Amu thought.

"KYAAAAA! AMU-CHAN! He's so interested in you! His hot too~!" Ran squealed jumping up and down.

"Shut up and let's go." Amu said, putting up her facade, but really she couldn't stop smiling on the inside. She had butterflies in her stomach. What was happening to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that~! I love this chapter! Hehehehe~ once more... Happy dance! \('.'\) ('.')/ ~('.')~ Now off to make the 3****rd**** and the 4****th**** chapter! Love you guys! And I'm relly sorry if this chapter as short!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the people who added my story in their story alert or favourites list and also for the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Again, sorry for the story being so short at the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The good and bad surprise<strong>_

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Seriously! What else did he say? Is he hot? What's his name?" The girls surrounded Ran who was ranting <strong>(AN: LMAO. Ran, RANting, sorry I shouldn't keep you up.) **on about the boy that was interested in Amu.

When the 2 best friends arrived, they saw the rest of the girls packing up for today's work, and Yuka noticed how pink Amu was. She looked pinker than her hair! So that's when ran was blabbing off about the boy while Amu just ran into her room to change her clothes and hide her embarrassment.

"Well he was like, 'My life sad is so sad and lonely' and Amu was like, 'Why?' and then he was like 'because you're not in it! And then he kissed her hand and walked away and I started squealing, while Amu was blushing like a tomato! He's fit, I think he has a 6 six pack and his name is Kukai Souma!" Ran excitedly answered. The 5 best friends sighed happily. Amu has found her true love!

"What kind of shit are you guys talking on about now?" The blushing girl stepped in angrily, while wearing a loose blue shirt that reached up to her thigh, short short's that was hidden under her shirt and gladiator flats with the ribbons around her calves. Her hair was put into a high side ponytail with a blue clip and her bangs were messily, yet perfectly on her forehead.

"Kawaii! Amu~ Were you thinking about Kukai? Do you like him?" Dia enthusiasticly asked. Amu sighed in response shaking her head from side to side, and it referred to a no.

They sighed hopelessly. She was just denying it. What kind of heroin is she?

"Right, should I just tell her desu~?" Sue gave up. She hated to have to lie to Amu!

"Tell me what?" Amu asked innocently. Not having a clue to what's going on.

Her managers gulped. This was going to be hard. With the Kukai thing going on, it just made it a tiny bit easier.

"Well... Erm... desu~!" Sue said eagerly then running away saying something about cleaning things up in the kitchen.

"What did she say?" Amu asked suspiciously. These girls were up to something.

"She said You're going to be Ikuto's fake girlfriend for at least two months." Miki said. Amu's face fell in shock. This was the worst thing she had ever heard in her entire life!

"You. Are. Dead." She growled viciously, sending glares to her managers which sent them running to their places.

Ikuto you bastard!

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

"_Yuka, I didn't even know Ikuto was famous." – Amu_

"_Well he is, oh and Amu, after the painting meet me in the Lovely Magazine's company!" – Yuka_

"_Sure, but how come I've never heard of him before?" – Amu_

"_It's because no one really listens to violinist. It's because people think the instrument is boring and that it would just be classical, so they lose interest. His company called us and told us you have to be Ikuto's fake girlfriend for at least a month so his ratings could go up. We couldn't say no or you could be black balled." – Yuka_

"_You're right. Well bye, just text me the address and I'll get Miki to drive me there!" – Amu_

"_Kay Kay, Love you honey! Be careful!" – Yuka_

"_Yeah, yeah, bye!" – Amu_

As Amu closed her phone she sighed sadly. She had to be that pervert's girlfriend for a month? That's whopped up.

"Here you go Miki! I finished my painting!" Giving the painting to her manager, she looked down seeing her painting outfit was a mess. Red, yellow, blue, black, green, orange, purple, brown, pink and white paint were all on her shirt.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Amu, but... is the boy Kukai and the girl you, under the cherry blossom looking at each other lovingly?" Miki said. Quite surprised by her best friend's artistic picture, it looked amazing.

Under the cherry blossom tree was a couple. The boy had light brunette hair and green eyes and he had a cheeky smile on his face, and the girl looked like she was laughing sweetly at something that her boyfriend had done. She had pink hair, much like Amu's and golden eyes. The couple were sitting on the green lovely grass with the sun settling down in the background. Purple and oranges and pink were painted, making it look like 3D. The cherry blossoms were dancing around them freely and tree swaying to the right. It looked totally magnificent.

"I'll go change." Amu said, standing up, completely ignoring the question and going to the dressing room to change.

"You better be careful around that boy. He's not what you think he is." Miki warned quietly, standing up and went to the car.

* * *

><p>-With Amu-<p>

What was that? Why did I draw me and Kukai looking like a couple? What's wrong with me?

BEEP~ BEEP~ BEEP~

I picked up my phone and I received 2 messages. I read the first one which said,

_Amu, where are you? It's already 30 minutes till the shoot starts! Xxx from: Yuka_

I opened the next one and it's from Miki.

_Amu-chan, I'll be in the car waiting! Hurry up because Yuka won't stop texting me, 'WHERE THE HELL IS AMU-CHAN!' so get your ass out and into the car! Xxx from: Miki_

I giggled, poor Miki being harassed by Yuka, in a text message.

I turned my head and saw that it was already 2:30! I had to be there at 2:45! Damn! Why am I always late!

I stripped off my clothes and laid it on to the ground and ran into the shower quickly, not forgetting to put my shower cap on. After I finished, I walked to my closet and pulled out my off shoulder long sleeved white top with a stripy black and white necktie. A white ruffly skirt then came into my view and also a stripy black and white stocking which reached my mid thigh. I then pulled out my baby doll shoes and put it on. I went to the makeup table and re-touched my makeup and fixed my hair. Done! And in the record of 5 minutes!

I checked if my stuff was in my purse, which it was, and then locked the door and jumping on the car with a smiling Miki looking at me.

When we reached the building, I jumped out of Miki's car and ran inside waving to her then bumping in to a hard lean chest.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I bowed down respectfully. That was pretty embarrassing.

"Oh hey Amu, how've you been?" The voice asked me. It sounds a lot like... Kukai!

I looked up and I ended up staring at sweet green eyes. "K-Kukai! Why are you here?"

"Work. I'm the new model." He's a model? "How bout you?"

I coughed, "I'm here for a photo shoot." I smiled.

He chuckled, "Awesome! What a coninky dink! Maybe we ARE meant for each other."

Dumbly stuttering I walked away saying goodbye. One thing I was definetly sure of was that, 1. I like a boy named Kukai Souma who I just met today... 2. I hate Ikuto more than ever. Surprises are such a wonder.

* * *

><p>-? Pov-<p>

I love you Amu. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I don't want anyone else but you and your beautiful soul Hinamori Amu. I am in love with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww~ Her life is just turning upside down! I pray for her! Hehehehe~ Now off to make chappy 4! Sorry this took long, but I was watching shugo chara again so I can feel the atmosphere between Kukai, Amu and Ikuto.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hello once again~! This is my 4****th**** chappy already~! Banzai! Banzai! Anyways you readers don't know how happy you make me with your reviews! Your awesome you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>You bastard!<br>_

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>I looked at the camera looking as elegantly as I could, which worked because the camera man was snapping shots away without any care in the world.<p>

"And that is it! Thank you so much Hinamori-san! You've worked hard for your first photo shoot, so you can have the dress!" Camera-man-san said. I nodded and smiled walking out of the photo shoot with Yuka trailing behind me.

As I walked through the halls and corridors of the place, people were gawking at me. I knew it. I looked bad!

"Amu! Wait up!" Yuka and I looked behind us seeing a brunette running towards our direction, and then stopping right in front of me.

"Kukai? Is there anything wrong?" I asked him, but a sudden blue haired guy with shades on caught my eye, and he was behind Kukai. He looked a lot like- Wait, Amu! Don't you dare think or say anything about him.

"Yeah well-"I tried to keep my eyes on Kukai, but I just couldn't. Those moves without flaws, the blue midnight hair, the fair complexion, it just reminds me a lot of him. I couldn't plainly ignore it.

The man noticed me looking at him and smirked then walked away. Yeah, it's just like a twin. But it couldn't? Could it?

"So yeah... is it a yes or a no?" I heard Kukai continue on after which caught my attention. Shit I didn't listen!

"Uh, sorry what?" I asked again.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I saw him blush deeply. He's quite brave and we only met today.

"Sure!" He deserves it, having the guts to ask me out early. He's just too cute!

Smiling widely, he kissed me in the cheek and gave me his phone number, then walked the opposite way.

"Awwww! Amu-chan! You're blushing a lot today!" Ran pointed out. She didn't need to tell me that.

"Shuddup' lets go, Sue's waiting for me down at the Crazy Cook show." I frowned, hiding my big smile under my 'cool and spicy' facade.

"Right, and DASH!" Ran took my right arm and pulled it roughly. She was apparently pushin- wait erase that, she was dragging me.

After all of that troublesome ride from Ran, we arrived to the Crazy Cook show, and in the car I changed myself in the back seat into clothes that was brought by Ran and it was a red and black pleated dress that was up to my mid-thigh with a ribbon tied in the back, a black long sleeve underneath it, red and black pleated baggy leg warmers and I kept on my baby doll black shoes with my hair put in a messy ponytail and my bangs swept aside.

When I was done, I jumped out, thanked Ran and walked into the building.

"Amu chan, over here desu~!" Sue waved to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Sue, so what do I have to do for the cooking show?" I asked her.

"Well you have to go against a girl named Saaya Yamabuki. You have to make a cake with a feeling of love and happiness, a couple's cake." Sue told her.

We were already walking up, chatting about the cake that I was going to make, when I suddenly saw a hint of blue midnight hair by the corner of the corridor.

Curious, I told Sue to go to the set already because I needed to go to the girl's toilet. Without hesitation she walked the opposite way that I was.

I started following the mysterious guy with midnight hair and long black coat. I don't think he noticed that I was following him.

My heart was beating against my rib cage, afraid of getting caught, I carefully and quietly tried to go back, but you know me, I'm clumsy enough not to see a damn bucket in front of me. Who the hell would put that there in the first place?

CLANK!

I stopped with my heart was beating 100mph as I felt the man touch me and helped me up. I couldn't see his face properly because he was wearing those annoying sunglasses, why is he wearing one inside?

"So~ I've got a stalker huh~? And the best thing is that my stalker is Amu Hinamori, the new pop star in the place."His husky voice spoke. He sounded familiar.

"I'm not stalking you! It's normal for a person to follow a mysterious looking guy!" I argued and his mouth turned into a smirk. I'm really getting pissed off with smirks.

"Well my little strawberry, you better be careful, because you don't know what kind of person you would suddenly follow. Like for example, a hot dude like me." He turned my head and teasingly bit my ear lobe.

What the hell. I froze while he licked and bit my ear lobe. This dude was a pervert paedophile! With a lot of concentration, which was hard to do knowing someone was eating your ear; I pushed him off roughly and kicked him in the shin.

"Bastard!" Then I ran away. That dude was abnormal! The fuck was wrong with him!

"Amu-chan! Are you alright? You look really pale desu~!" Sue went up to me and felt my forehead. I'm guessing she's checking my temperature.

I shooed her hand away and went to my cooking post. I was there on time, which was lucky.

"Hello! And welcome to Crazy Cooking! I am your host, Hana! Today we've got some amazing people with us! The first is Amu Hinamori-sama!" Hana pointed at me while the camera focused at my face.

"And the second is Saaya Yamabuki-san!" She continued, I looked over to the girl called Saaya and her face seemed crestfallen and pissed, but she hid it right away.

"Now, for today's show, these 2 lovely young women are going to make a couple's cake! Filled with the aura of love and happiness! Players, your ingredients are where they should be, and now you may start!" As soon as she said that, my feet took me automatically to everything I needed.

At first I'm going to make the batter for the cake and shape it. I grabbed 4 eggs, flour, sugar, milk and etc, and mixed it into a bowl.

After I finished mixing the base for the second bit of the cake, I poured it into the cake shaper thingy, which made it into square and popped it into the oven.

I finished the whole process again but this time with only 2 eggs and a smaller square shaper thing. And I also popped it into the oven.

I wasn't going to lose this battle!

* * *

><p><strong>And DUN DUN DUN! Here is your chappy 4! Please review and I'll continue this!<strong>


End file.
